Tremors of Remnant
by Silent Soviet
Summary: Watch as burt and the gang get sucked into the Rwbyverse. Will they survive, or will the Hybrid Grimmboid kill them all? I suck at summaries, just read the story. (Jack x Jodi) (Gun x Ruby) (Burt x Adventure)


Hello Comrades, it is I, Silent Soviet, with a story that is about as Badass as Mr. Torgue High Five Flexington. My other story 'Spit that hot fire' is really just the place where rainbows and unicorns and shit goes. This one will be more serious, with barely any references. They will be there, just not as obvious or in large supply. It will have a storyline, and actual problems. With that said, I don't own Tremors or anything Universal created, nor do I own Rwby because Monty Oum and RT have the rights in general. I own nothing really. Kinda makes you wonder why we're here, doesn't it? All I know is that if I want to be remembered, I will do something worth writing about, or write something worth reading. I digress, lets begin!

Tremors Of Remnant, 30 miles from Great Falls Montana, Burt P.O.V, 21:34

"Heh, this'll take care of those little walking Graboid Nuggets." I said to no one in particular. "Uh, Burt. What the hell's in the canister with the scary looking skull and crossbones?" Said Jack; always so ignorant of what's around him. I let a breath of annoyance fill the air. "Had you been listening earlier, instead of talking to Jodi on the phone, you would've known that this is this is a highly explosive, radioactive formula I had ordered from the government to wipe out the Graboid threat from all areas except Nevada, helping innocent people live another day, instead of being torn to shreds by creatures that are our little secret." I explained, noticing that he was listening intently. "Wow Burt, that not only was a mouthful, but you actually relied on the government for once. I thought you were all 'anti-The man' and such." Said Jack. I was about to reply that it hurt my ego more than it did when I was swallowed alive, but the satellite beeped, sensing the 20 Shriekers we were sent to kill. "Alright, shut up, we got 20 tangos at least 1.5 klicks away from our location and closing in fast." I told him. "Get the steaks and flares ready, because we are going to create a new lake here." I instructed him on how to correctly put them on, when we heard the telltale sign of an Assblaster. "Shit." Was all I was able to say, before we were knocked down the hill we were on, sending the barrel with us. The flares ignited, telling all the now close Shriekers and 4 Assblasters we were there. As they sprinted towards us, I looked at Jack. When our eyes met, we both knew we were going to die in 10 seconds. "Jack, the only reason I don't like you a lot is because Jodi is the closest thing to a daughter I have left, so I have to protect her!" As I was saying this, I moved one of the flares close to the leakage of the barrel. "Burt, yesterday I took a bite of your burrito and spit it into your coffee because it was so gross!" Jack yelled. I dropped the flare out of acceptance and anger. "I don't care if we die a second from now, I'm going to kick your ass to Jupiter and back!" I yelled, before I heard a loud explosion, felt a lot of heat, and everything went black.

At first, I felt nothingness, questioning if I had died. Then, as if some higher being were writing a story about my experiences (Soviet: Yo!), I felt a light breeze on my back, slowly increasing. I opened my eyes, only to see the sky in front of me. I looked to my left, noticing 2 things: Jack was unconscious, and we were falling. I kicked Jack, immediately after seeing him, before I realized we were falling. I started to yell, effectively waking Jack up. He looked at me questioningly; before he also noticed we were falling. As we were flailing in mid air, I noticed a large castle-like structure in the distance, just before hitting the treeline. As we were about to hit the ground, everything stopped. I opened my eyes, just to see the ground mere inches away. We hit the ground delicately, almost as if we were levitated down. When we got our bearings back, and were comfortably standing, we looked around, baffled by the fact that there were trees around, and that they were the color of blood. "Where in the hell are we?" Said Jack. I punched him hard in the chest, hearing Shriekers and gunshots right after. We were about to head out when I realized something: We have no guns. "Damn! If only I had my truck from when I was in Mexico, we could clear these trees no problem!" I fumed. Almost as if a god were smiling down upon us, my truck started falling, but from a much shorter distance. "HIT THE DECK!" I yelled, as I pulled Jack down with me, feeling the vibration the truck made when it hit the ground. As the dust started to clear, I noticed that it had some modifications, such as more armor, weapons in the back, and a train front on it (like the bus attachment in BLOPS 2). I quickly jumped in the driver's side, intent on aiding the people near us. I put the pedal to the metal as soon as Jack jumped in, and we hauled ass through the trees, tearing apart anything in our way, be it tree, Shrieker, or some weird black and white monster. "CHARGE!" Jack yelled as we broke through the treeline, ramming into a large scorpion and plowing right through it. When I stopped the truck, Jack and I crawled into the back and grabbed the first 2 weapons we saw. Jack grabbed a 12 gauge double barrel and a .357 magnum, while I grabbed a SCAR-H lying on the ground, and my Grizzly Big Bore hanging on the wall, like a trophy. We grabbed enough ammo to take down an army, then jumped out of the back, guns blazin', tearing apart monster and Shrieker alike.

Blake P.O.V, 30 seconds earlier

Weiss was wounded, Yang and Ruby are surrounded, and I was holding them at bay while Weiss made glyphs appear, holding them from my blind spot. We heard trees breaking, and a giant Deathstalker appears, clearly pissed off. I thought it was the end when we heard more trees breaking, but was surprised at what I saw: Grimm and these new creatures running away, almost as if they were afraid. 'What could Grimm be afraid of?' was the one collective thought that went through our minds, just before a truck of massive proportions barreled through the trees, ripping the Deathstalker a new asshole (literally), and stopping just a few meters away from the corpse. Everything went still, nothing moving, let alone attacking. All that was heard were our ragged breaths as we watched the truck wiggle a bit, stop, and watched 2 men jump out, slaughtering anything in the way with a machine gun or a shotgun. I decided to engage the enemy as well, resuming the battle. In mere minutes, the Grimm and the smaller creatures retreated, working well together. More trouble for us, really. "Damnit, they got away." Said the man with the machine gun. I noticed that he had a little more body hair than a normal man, and he smelled distinctly of Faunus. The man with the shotgun said "Great, MORE Shrieking and Ass blasting sons of bitches to hunt down. Well, good thing we got the truck and ammo, right Burt?" the other man, Burt, replied with "Yeah, but tell me when you eat something of mine next time, before you spit it in my coffee." He said this angrily, before noticing us standing here. "Excuse me, miss…" He said, gesturing toward me "Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." I replied. "Ah, yes, Mrs. Belladonna, would you mind telling us of our location, perhaps?" He said, with a bit of worry in his voice. "Right now you are in the Emerald Forest, near the city of Vale." I said. "Son of a bitch! I knew they cheated us on something!" Exclaimed Burt. "What do you mean?" Said the other man, Jack. "This isn't Geoterrestrial." (New word I made up, it means 'part of planet earth'. Like Africa=Geoterrestrial, Remnant=\= Geoterrestrial.) "What?" Said Jack. "We aren't on planet Earth anymore, thanks to the government." Said Burt, clearly outraged. "Well, time to find the nearest government building, and figure out how to get back." Said Burt, calmer this time. "I do believe I could be of some help." Said Ruby. "I'll get transport here in no time." She said again. "Well, please get something large enough to carry the truck, because while it may trample trees like a herd of cattle over a rabbit, I doubt it could climb cliffs." Said Burt. "As long as I can see all of your weapons." Said Ruby. Typical, she'll exchange help for info on weapons. "Deal, miss…" Said Burt. "Rose. Ruby Rose. The blonde your friend is talking to is my sister, Yang Xiao Long, and the girl in white is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Said Ruby, proudly. "Then it's a deal, miss Rose." He said, smiling. As they shook hands, I could tell there would be a friendship between these two. But first thing's first, we gotta get home.

**That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed it. I have another story idea in mind, but I won't write it until I get to Ch. 7 on this story. Any reviews are welcome, as well as follows and favorites. If I get to 5 favorites on any story, the fifth favorite gets a oneshot, and they get to pick the genre. With that , I say Goodnight readers, and remember, the Soviet knows if you've been bad or good this year.**


End file.
